inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episode 45
Der wahre Besitzer von Tōkijin ist die 45. Episode des InuYasha Anime. Handlung Inu Yasha kämpft mit Kaijinbō und besiegt ihn schließlich. Nach dem Kampf bleibt das Schwert Tōkijin mit seiner ganzen bösen Energie geladen zurück. Inu Yasha möchte zu gern herausfinden, wer das Schwert bei Kaijinbō in Auftrag gegeben hat. Da taucht sein Halbbruder Sesshōmaru auf und gibt zu, dass er das Schwert anfertigen ließ, und er fordert Inu Yasaha zum Kampf heraus. Detaillierte Handlung In dem Moment, als Tessaiga und Tōkijin sich treffen, erkennt Miroku, dass die Schwerter gleichstark sind und Inu Yasha weicht zurück. Als er wieder aufkommt, kippt ihm das Schwert wieder auf den Boden, da es so enorm schwer geworden ist. Mit diesem Gewicht kann der Hanyō nicht richtig kämpfen und Kaijinbō bemerkt das auch. Dann kommt es zu einem weiteren Zusammentreffen der Schwerter und Kaijinbō will Tōtōsai gerade verhöhnen, als ihm Tōkijin aus der Hand fliegt und er von Tessaiga vernichtet wird. Tōkijin bohrt sich in den Boden und Inu Yasha rennt erstmal zu Tōtōsai, doch dieser meint, dass es keinen richtigen Zauber gibt, mit dem man Tessaiga heben kann, stattdessen muss man trainieren, was Inu Yasha gar nicht passt. Dann gehen sie zu dem Schwert, doch es ist so böse, dass keiner von ihnen es anfassen kann und auch Miroku mit seiner göttlichen Macht kann hier nichts ausrichten. Inu Yasha will Tōkijin mit seinem Schwert zerstören, doch Tōkijin errichtet einen Bannkreis um sich und Inu Yasha wird zurückgeworfen. Miroku schlägt vor, dass sie verschwinden sollten, obwohl das Schwert so sehr gefährlich ist. Inu Yasha weigert sich jedoch, ihm zu folgen und die anderen beschließen, ihn am nächsten Morgen zwangsweise wegzuschaffen. Rin sitzt indessen an einem Feuer und wartet auf Sesshōmaru, der kurz darauf mit Jaken ankommt, wobei sich der Kappa immer noch wundert, was mit Kaijinbo passiert ist. Dann jedoch springt Sesshōmaru auf zwei Bäume zu und schlägt sie kaputt und dahinter springt Kagura hervor. Jaken erkennt als erster, dass sie genauso riecht wie Naraku, auf den er nicht so gut zu sprechen ist. Kagura stellt sich als Windherrscherin vor und meint, dass Goshinki die Zähne für Tōkijin "gespendet" hat und weist ihn darauf hin, dass Tōkijin ganz in der Nähe zu finden ist. Myōga redet indessen zu Inu Yasha, dass dieser Tessaiga nie wieder verlieren soll. Miroku überlegt derweil, ob er Inu Yasha die wahre Bedeutung seines Schwertes als Unterdrücker seiner dämonischen Seite erklären soll und Kagome stimmt zu. Dann jedoch schaltet sich Myōga ein, dass sie nichts sagen sollen, da Inu Yasha dann vielleicht versucht, Tessaiga loszuwerden, damit er öfter zu einem echten Dämon wird. Totosai erzählt dem Hanyō, dass er sich wegen seinem Überlebenswillen in einen Dämon verwandelt hat und Myōga befürchtet, dass nun genau das eintritt, was er vorhin Inu Yashas Freunden offenbart hatte. Dann jedoch meint Tōtōsai nur, dass Inu Yasha hart üben soll und alle anderen stimmen zu, doch für Inu Yasha hat das einen wenig begeisternden Beiklang. Dann jedoch verdunkelt sich mit einem Mal der Himmel und es erzucken Blitze. Schließlich kommt Sesshōmaru auf Ah-Uhn angeflogen und will Tōkijin haben. Die anderen sind entsetzt, dass Sesshōmaru dieses Schwert in Auftrag gegeben hat. Tōtōsai meint, Sesshōmaru würde von Tōkijin besessen, doch der nimmt es einfach und vertreibt die böse Energie aus dem Schwert. Dann fordert er Inu Yasha zum Zweikampf heraus und der nimmt an, auch wenn seine Freunde ihn zurückhalten wollen. Dann geht Inu Yasha auf seinen Bruder los, doch das schwere Tessaiga hindert ihn am Angreifen und Tōtōsai ist schon fast am Verzweifeln. Sesshōmaru riecht, dass Inu Yasha momentan nur ein Halbdämon ist, dann jedoch bemerkt er auch, dass Inu Yasha Tessaiga nicht mehr recht führen kann. Als er das Schwert mit seinem pariert, merkt er auch, dass das an dem Gewicht liegt und dann wirft Sesshōmaru ihm Tessaiga aus der Hand. Doch Inu Yasha entscheidet, Tessaiga nicht einzusetzen und geht unbewaffnet auf Sesshōmaru los, doch ein Energiestrahl Tōkijins wirft ihn zurück. Nun rennt Sesshōmaru auf seinen Bruder los, um den letzten Schlag zu setzen, doch dieser sitzt nur regungslos da und als ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht geweht werden, erkennt Sesshōmaru den irren Ausdruck und die roten Augen. Tōtōsai zieht nun eine Wand aus Feuer zwischen Inu Yasha und Sesshōmaru auf und dann rennen Inu Yashas Freunde zu ihm hin, Kagome sagt "Mach Platz!" und sie verschwinden. Jaken meint nun zu Sesshōmaru, dass sie Inu Yasha vielleicht verfolgen sollten, doch Sesshōmaru denkt nur daran, dass er tatsächlich Angst vor Inu Yasah hatte, was er vorher nicht kannte. Kagura hat den Kampf mit angesehen und denkt daran, dass Sesshōmaru vielleicht Naraku töten könnte. Soundtracks #Fang Sword, Tessaiga #Title Card Theme #Fight to Death #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel #Sign of Unrest #On a Trip of Destiny #Kagome and Inu Yasha (ab 2:00) #Demon, Sesshomaru #Attack #Attack (ab 1:07) #Demon, Sesshomaru (ab 1:00) #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age (ab 1:08) #Half Demon, Inu Yasha Kategorie:Episoden